The play to end all plays
by TADAHmon
Summary: Helga gets the chance to write her OWN play.


Title: The play to end all plays  
Writer: Amy Williams  
Story idea originally released by: ArnoldnHelga4eva {Go read her stories!!!!}  
Idea altered by: Amy Williams   
Story length: One parter/short story  
  
"Class," Mr. Simmons paused, trying to get the class' attention. "Class," he exclaimed, clapping his hands together as the class started to quiet down. "I have a special announcement," he said, smiling. More of them quieted.  
  
"Gee willikers, I wonder what this is," Stinky said in his think country accent.  
  
"After seeing what a success the last play, Romeo and Juilet, was, we're going to go this way again."  
  
Kids started murmuring, some excited and some, "Oh great, here we go again," but then Mr. Simmons spoke up again.  
  
"There is one big difference here. This year, one of the very special students gets to write the play, choose who gets what part and costumes and sets and all that." He clapped his hands. "Now then, we've gone through all the very special work you all have done this year and we've decided that the one special student to do this special task--"  
  
"Come on, Simmons, spit it out, already," Helga ordered impatiently.  
  
"Yes, Helga. Well, actually, we've decided on you, Helga. You'll be perfect for it." He smiled brightly and handed her a paper. "Here's the general idea for when we'll need it done. Good luck, I'm sure you'll make it very special." He returned then to his desk and continued on with daily assignments as kids whispered to each other and Helga thought about her play.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
That night, Helga swooned over her Arnold statue and then rushed out of the closet, grabbing her pen and notebook. "This is gonna be good," she whispered, scribbling furiously. She already had an idea for the plot and it was a doozy, the perfect way for her to let her feelings out and there wasn't even a death scene in it!! "Lillith.... Andrew... Helena..." she mused, thinking about names for her story. "No... Too close. I can rename them and still know who I mean..." she whispered, scratching the names out. "Selena, John, and...." Picking a name designated for herself was next to impossible until she sat up and said, "What about... Louise?" She almost blanched but then she decided on it and wrote the rest of the plot out. "Haha, this is grand, but I better get to bed now," she whispered, noticing it was 2:17 a.m.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The next day, a slightly sleepy Helga walked to school. When she entered the schoolroom, Mr. Simmons was the only one there.   
  
"Hello, Helga. How is this special day for you?"  
  
"Ok, Simmons," she said wearily, "here's the deal. I finished the play and you read it and don't worry about auditions. I have it all worked out. I get the character of Louise. Lila gets Selena. Arnold gets John. The others can choose what secondary characters they can have."  
  
"But, Helga--"  
  
"No, I saw them act just a few months ago. It'll be fine. Hand out the scripts."  
  
____________________________________  
  
Two weeks later, it was just before the play and Helga was pacing behind stage, dressed in a pink dress with short reddish sleeves and her hair flowing freely over her ears.  
  
"You look nice," someone spoke up.  
  
"Huh!" she gasped, looking up. "Oh, Arnold. Uh... Thanks...." She almost choked at the look of him, he was dressed in a tuxedo to prepare for his part as a rich man and his hair was slicked back. She soon recovered and said, "You look ok, too, Football Head. Now get out there, two minutes to show time."  
  
"Ok, Helga." When he walked off, he didn't notice her swooning backwards into a sheet that was hung up like a curtain and falling onto the stage.   
  
"Oh... Uh..." Her eyes widened as she looked out over the crowd. "Eh... And here... We have Hillwood's debute of "A poor girl's fantasy" written by Helga Pataki. Enjoy." She rushed off and grabbed Lila, who had the solo part of scene one's beginning.   
  
"I'm oh so very not ready, yet, Helga!!"  
  
"Get ready," the blonde hissed and pushed Lila through the curtains.  
  
The red-head stumbled for a minute but steadied herself and patted the creases in her green dress. "I'm so poor," she started out in a high voice. "If only I could find someone to help me through this time..."  
  
Just then, Arnold walked onto stage, looking very prim and rich for a nine-year-old, causing Helga to swoon again as he walked towards Lila. "Hello, there."  
  
"Oh, Mr. Dellington," she cooed, smiling. "How nice to see you today..."  
  
"Yes. It's a beautiful day out, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" he asked, holding his hand out to Selena.  
  
"Oh, yes." They walked off and Helga smirked from her place behind the curtain., thinking, 'Just wait till the third act, sweety.' She laughed and watched the remainder of the scene.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Scene 2: Set at two months later.  
  
John had fallen head-over-heels for Selena and was sure that she would agree to a marriage. And that was his plan. To ask her that very night. They hadn't been dating long but he was sure she felt for him what he felt for her. "Selena, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" he asked over the phone.  
  
She twirled her long, red hair over a finger and blinked. "Well, yes, ok."  
  
"Good."  
  
That night, they met at a famous French restuarant and sat down to eat. Since John was rich, a waiter came right over and took their order and then John stood up and held his hand out to Selena. "Selena, since I first met you, I loved everything about you. You're perfect. What would you say to us getting married?" he asked, smiling lightly.  
  
"Wha... Oh..." She was about to yell "No" but then he pulled out a huge diamond ring, at least twenty four carats gold, and she gasped. "Yes, John, yes," she whispered as her lower lip trembled.   
  
As the scene progressed, Helga couldn't watch anymore and turned to get ready for her upcoming part in Scene 3.   
  
___________________________  
  
Scene 3: The wedding  
  
John and Selena had arrived at the wedding parlor just hours ago. They were going for a traditional wedding and she had on a white dress with a long, traditional veil to go with the pretty dress. He had on a black tux and all that. One of Selena's friends, Louise, was the bridesmaid and stood in front of Selena, watching her prepare and put finishing touches and all that to her face, makeup and everything else she could think of until finally she bored of it and started talking.  
  
"Do you really love John?"  
  
Selena nodded. "Of course. Well, the money has something to do with it all but...." she laughed disdainfully and stood up, grinning at Louise, who felt a little sick about her friend's nonchalant attitude to all this.  
  
As the wedding began, Louise walked out and stood to the side of John, frowning a little at this poor dense man who was bewitched by Selena. Selena followed and stood next to John, blocking Louise's view of the groom.  
  
"Today we are here to unite Mr. John Dellington and Ms. Dumas in holy matrimony." Time passed as the pastor spoke on and on and Louise was trying to fight her dilemma. Besides, who wass he to speak up? She wasn't totally moral either. "...Does anybody have any objections to these two..."  
  
"Wait," Louise spoke up. "Wait, wait, wait. I can't... let this go on. Mr. Dellington, Selena is just marrying you for your money."  
  
John stared at Selena, Louise and then back at Selena again. "Is this true?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
Selena paused and looked at Louise with a glare. "No, John. No!"  
  
"You paused. You were trying to think your way out of this. Why should I believe you?" The anger welled up in John like a whirlpool bursting from a river. Just then, John grabbed Louise and kissed her as an act of revenge. When he pulled away a second later, the audience had finished gasping and Selena's mouth was in the shape of an O.   
  
"John!!"  
  
"I'm sorry but I won't marry unless I am a hundred percent certain it's for love. Good-bye." He left as the chapel broke apart in chaos.  
  
Louise was able to slip out and she found the groom, "Hi, Mr. Dellington."  
  
"Hmm, hi, Louise, is it?"  
  
"Yes." They stood, looking up at the night's sky as the play ended and the audience clapped for the young actors.  
  
"Interesting play," Arnold commented when they bowed. "You thought that up yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, I did, Football Head."   
  
"I'm impressed." He smiled at her and then waved, walking towards his grandparents, who were talking with Mr. Simmons.  
  
Helga smiled a little and looked up at the bright lights above them, wishing for her own happy ending. 


End file.
